Wedding Mishaps
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: 'The day was a disaster, everyone had already realised. Everything kept going wrong. Everyone kept whispering that this might be a sign of their marriage.' It's Draco and Hermione's wedding and there is just one mishap after another, but despite all of the catastrophes, Hermione is still determined to get married despite people thinking it's a bad idea. Quick oneshot.


_**A/N:** So this is another Dramione oneshot, but this time, I'm pretty sure I won't continue it after a little bit. But yeah. Dramione wedding (woohoo), I'm not sure why I started writing it but the gist of the story just came to me and it just felt like a Dramione thing to be honest. I'm not even sure why. Anyway, I hope you like it!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_As always, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, I just borrow them for my own amusement. They all belong to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p>"Hermione! The church was flooded overnight! Oh, why did you have to request a muggle venue?"<p>

"It's fine. I'll call a few people and maybe we can have it at the gardens where we planned to have the reception. At least there will be less travel time. After that we can inform everyone of the change of location"

"'Ermion-ee, eet is raining, ze gardens are all ruined. What are we going to do?"

"It's fine. I booked the hall that would open up to the gardens remember? We'll just stay in the hall."

"Hermione, uhh, there was a mishap with the cakes, apparently it, uhh, fell and is sort of smashed beyond repair."

"It's fine, find some people and go around to the best bakeries and buy out their cupcakes, if they can't do that then, I don't need it."

"The hair and makeup people are running late"

"It's fine. We can start without them, children first please!"

"Uncle John got to the alcohol; he's a little, uhh, unbalanced at the moment."

"It's fine. Harry! Can you go with my mum, give a mild sobering charm to my uncle and then change any bottles he gets with water? Thanks!"

"Auntie Mi, my head itches,"

"Does it? Come here sweetie, maybe there are just some Nargles in the flowers. Auntie Luna can help you with that."

The day was a disaster, everyone had already realised. Everything kept going wrong. Everyone kept whispering that this might be a sign of their marriage, but no one brought it up with the bride, the bride who, despite all the wedding catastrophes, remained calm under pressure and no one understood why.

"Hermione dear," Hermione's soon to be mother in law caught her attention as she placed the veil on, her chocolate brown eyes connecting with the reflection of the piercing grey ones that was so similar to her soon to be husbands, she also noticed that most of the wedding party stood behind her, "are you sure that you want to go through with the wedding, no one would fault you if you postponed it." She said gently.

Hermione just smiled confused, "Why would I want to do that?" She questioned, turning around to stare at them.

They all exchanged glances not being the one to speak until Harry, Hermione's 'maid of honour' ('Mate! It's MATE of honour! I am _definitely_ not a maid!' He had shouted drunkenly during her bachelor party while trying to take off his pants for proof. Many girls were disappointed when she stopped him.) "It's just, well with everything happening..." he started, looking back at the people in the room.

"The venue,"

"The rain,"

"Your uncle"

"The bird,"

"What bird?" Hermione questioned quickly

They all looked at each other with anxious gazes, "The point is, Mi," Harry continued nervously, "With everything that's going wrong, well... it kind of seems like a bad way to start a marriage."

Hermione was silent for a couple of minute, "I don't care," she stated finally.

The mothers in the room gasped, too focused on the bride to see that the door to the room opened and shut silently. "But Hermione, the wedding..."

"I don't care." she repeated, "Look, I'm glad you're all so worried about my marriage, but to be honest, I don't care about the wedding, it's just a formality to me.

"I don't care that the venue got ruined before my wedding, I don't care that it's pouring buckets outside and the view of the garden is ruined, I don't care if uncle Johnny is passed out when I say 'I do', I don't care that I don't have a proper cake, I don't care if people think that this is a bad way to start a marriage, I don't care if... if Buckbeak came crashing through the windows of the hall with a dead rodent, I _don't_ care.

"What I _do_ care about is going to the hall, seeing the man I love, and finally telling everyone that, _YES_ I will accept this man as my husband and you can damn sure bet that I want to be his wife. I really didn't need all this glamour for my wedding, and now all I want to do is marry the man I fell in love with. Because it took him five years to finally propose to me, and I will kill anyone who decides to make me wait another year for me to have the perfect... venue, or whatever."

The room was brought to a stunned silence, her mother going as far as bringing out a handkerchief to wipe away stray tears in the middle of her passionate speech. Before anyone could say anything, a smooth voice interrupted, "Couldn't have said it better myself, love."

Everyone turned to the door where the voice was coming from. Hermione's eyes automatically connected with familiar warm grey ones. A smile painted on her face, "Draco, what are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride before her wedding," she teased.

They shared a laugh, "Well I figure, what's one more, right?" This broke the group out of their trance. Quickly, they all tried to exit the room at the same time. It took a couple of minute but the two were finally alone.

"You look beautiful." He finally breathed out, staring at his soon to be wife in a white embroidered dress, "You have no idea how many times I have thought of you in a wedding dress."

"Is it what you imagined?"

"Better." he stated, ripping his eyes away from her cleavage, "So much better."

They met in the middle in a passionate hug and a light kiss (which she broke to keep on schedule), "What are you doing here?" She repeated her question.

"I just... wanted to make sure that you weren't freaking out about everything and that you still wanted to marry me." He smiled, "But it seems like I am _quite_ the catch."

She smiled, "You silly man. Nothing can stop me from wanting to marry you."

They shared another quick kiss before Harry was knocking on the door, "Uhh, Malfoy, they need you. Hermione, you should finish getting ready... uhh, maybe touch up on makeup or... something." He awkwardly suggested through the door.

"I'll see you out there," Draco promised, quickly moving towards the door, allowing Harry to lead him away and letting her father in.

"You ready for this, Pumpkin?" Her father asked with a proud smile.

"You bet."

* * *

><p>"Granger, you are the best thing that's happened to me, bar none. You saved me, and brought me out from the darkest place. I have no idea what you saw in me, but I promise, I will always try to be better, a better husband, a better father, a better person, because I don't deserve you, and don't want you to realise that.<p>

"I must be a really lucky guy, because, even though the whole universe is pretty much disagreeing with our union, for some reason you're still marrying me and that makes me the happiest guy in the world. I love you."

Hermione smiled through tear filled eyes, taking a hand back to wipe them away before they fell, "You know you can't call me Granger for very much longer, right?" They shared a small laugh, "Draco, we've known each other for a long time, most of that time was spent hating each other... though hate might be a mild word.

"But we got over that hurdle. And _that _is what I want our marriage to be like, jumping over any hurdles we might have... together. So despite the fact that that Mother Nature doesn't want us married, for some reason," the sound of thunder rumbled outside, as if agreeing with the statement, "I promise that I will always be there for you, to get revenge whenever George decides to prank you, to help you finally beat Harry in sports, to be there during the sleepless nights when we finally have kids, and to punch you in the face and call you a ferret when you're being a git." a few more watery laughs were shared, "I love you Draco, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days by your side as Hermione Malfoy."

Before the officiator could say anything, Draco pulled her in and giving her a strong kiss filled with love, devotion and promise. They barely registered the officiator saying that they were now pronounced man and wife, or the roars of applause and wolf whistles (which she was sure came from George), all they could register was the feel of their lips on one another, and their arms wrapping around each other attempting to bring them closer.

They only broke apart when Harry, finally annoyed with watching them make out, pushed them slightly to break them out of their love bubble. Hermione turned to glare at her best friend who, at the moment, had been trying to look innocent.

"Come on Granger, time to meet the masses."

"You can't call me that anymore," Hermione pouted at her new husband who just laughed, bringing her closer to him.

"Well then let me rephrase. Come on Mrs Malfoy, time to meet the masses."

"Better." She said with a large smile. And it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** __I hope you guys liked it! Let me know in a review! _

_**A/N2: **Also, a little note to those who might be reading my other unfinished stories, I know I am a horrible person, I haven't written things for it in a while (I think one of them is even a year! Yikes!) I just want to apologise to all of you and thank you for your patience. Every thing I write just seems like total crap to me, and I'm not sure I even like some of the stories anymore. But I will finish it! I promise, just please stick around. Thank you to all, I truly appreciate it! _


End file.
